comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1056)
Peter Parker is a young teenager about to become a college student, who is secretly the superhero known as Spider-Man. He and his family is a central figure in organizations such as the Avengers and SHIELD, and his family will create a lasting legacy. History Family History Peter's Great-Grandfather, Michael Parker, served in World War II as apart of the Howling Commandos alongside Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. His Great-Grandmother, Jessica Drew, a British agent that worked alongside Peggy Carter. The two aided in the foundation of SHIELD before retiring to have a family. His grandfather, Steven Parker, decided he wasn't cut out for the action life of his parents and instead became a surgeon at the New York Hospital, where he served as the doctor of Beverly Strange when she gave birth to her son, Stephen (He was named after Steven, although they didn't know Steven spelled his name). Eventually, Steven married coworker Julia Carpenter and had two sons: Richard Parker, who became a scientist, and Ben Parker, who became a contractor. When Steven died of cancer, Richard set out with his coworker, Edward Brock, Sr., on creating a cure for cancer, which they somewhat succeeded with when they found the Klyntar, a sentient ooze that bonds to hosts, inside a meteorite. Experiments with the Klyntar created the Symbiote suit, capable of healing living tissue. However, the first test subject, Angelo Fortunato, turned out to have been an unstable man, whose dark thoughts turned the Symbiote into a monster. It lashed out and killed Edward and Karl Fiers, a Hydra mole. In retaliation, Hydra had Richard and his wife, Mary Fitzpatrick, murdered. Their son Peter was sent to live with Ben and his wife, May Reilly, who raised him as if he were their own son. Peter grew up to be a bright and brilliant student, yet a social outcast. Becoming Amazing At age 15, when Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, offers to him and a few friends the chance to explore his father's company, Oscorp in a VIP tour, Peter accepts. While exploring, a genetically altered Spider had broken out of it's containment and bit Peter. Over the next couple of days, Peter starts blacking out at random points after showing feats he didn't originally have, such as successfully win a fight against Kenny Kong, the biggest kid in school. Afterwards, Peter starts testing his powers, but ignores school. This gets him into an argument with his family, causing him to leave and sleep on Kong's couch, having since earned his respect and trust. With Kong's help, he creates a makeshift costume and enters boxing matches to earn money at night. One night, while returning home, he watches a thief run past him, but told himself it wasn't his problem. At a party at Kong's house, Peter gets drunk and makes a fool of himself to his friends and family. After his uncle's final attempt at bringing him home ends with him telling him With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility falls on deaf ears, and while running away, he hears a gunshot, his uncle falls dead. Angry, Peter gets into his costume and chases him down with the cops, eventually cornering the killer, only to find out it was the man he let walk. After that, Peter becomes the Spider-Man. Taking Responsibility Immediately after starting as a hero, Spider-Man was constantly humiliated by J Jonah Jameson, the owner of the Daily Bugle, the head media outlet for the city. After a fight with a number of criminals lead by Adrian Toomes, Peter decided to get a job at the Daily Bugle, acting as an intern photographer and web designer. Toomes returns to fight Peter, this time as the Vulture. After winning, Peter finally managed to return to good terms with his classmates, even Flash Thompson. Returning home from school that day, he finds Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Industries. While Peter shows he's a huge fan of his works, Tony brings him aside and reveals he figured out he's Spider-Man, and to help him out as a new hero, he gives to him a new Spider-Man suit. The "Death" of Gwen Stacy Realizing that the genetically altered spider saved for super soldier experiments created Spider-Man, Norman Osborn hired a private investigator to study Peter Parker, who was the only person bitten by the spider. After learning all he can about his friends and family, Osborn took a sample of his blood and recreated it into a serum that he decided to pump into his system after Oscorp started losing funding. The result turned him into the Green Goblin, who made his debut by kidnapping Gwen Stacy, Peter's girlfriend, and throwing her off the Brooklyn Bridge before Peter could save her. Spider-Man and the Green Goblin would then battle throughout New York City. What isn't known is that Gwen actually survived thanks to the Machinations of Osborn, who held her prisoner for years in a medically induced coma. Rise of the Clones Miles Warren, a teacher of Peter, was driven by his Erotomania (A mental disorder that causes a person to fall in love with a person over gestures and glances) to clone Gwen Stacy, and after finding how loyal the clone was to him, Miles started cloning the entire Midtown High School student body. It didn't take him long to learn that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and created multiple clones of him: Ben Reilly, the perfect clone; Kaine Parker, a clone with a scar; Jessica Drew, a female clone named after his great-grandmother; Julia Carpenter, a female clone named after his grandmother; Anya Corazon, a female clone named after a lab assistant that Miles killed for her realizing his insanity; Richard Parker, a clone experimented on to look like Peter's father; the Spidercide, a shapeshifting clone; a clone in a scorpion suit; a clone exposed to the lizard formula; and a clone made into a Two-Face; While the nameless clone tried to drive Peter insane by believing he's a clone, the other clones ran amok of New York. However, a number of them realized they would rather be heroes and saved Peter from Miles, who had become the Jackal. Thus, Peter got new allies. Sins of the Father One day, Eddie Brock, Jr., the son of the man that helped Peter's father all those years ago, and an old friend of Peter's, returned to his life as a critic of Spider-Man. Eddie approached Peter and asked for help in finding the Symbiote. When Spider-Man did find it, the Symbiote transformed itself into a new suit for Peter. While it did improve Peter's superhero capabilities, the dark persona within the suit nearly drove Peter mad had he not removed it in time, mere moments from killing Eddie for complimenting his brutality (Showing that Eddie cares less about Spidey's heroics and more about the violence). When the suit was removed, Peter's identity was revealed as his spider-man suit was destroyed. Eddie, angry at being lied to, jumps into the Symbiote and becomes Venom, one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes. Clone Saga One day, a duplicate of Peter confronted Peter and his friends and family, claiming to be the real Peter. He convinced Peter to move to Portland with Mary Jane and her mother while the duplicate continued living with Aunt May. Eventually, Peter and MJ return to New York City when Aunt May is in a car accident. Both Spider-Men are eventually confronted by the Jackal and Green Goblin, who reveals that the duplicate of Peter is just that, a duplicate, meant to eventually die of clone degradation and allow the city to be ruled by the villains with Peter having gone into exile. However, the duplicate Spider-Man sacrifices himself (Disintegrating in the process, as all clones die), and Peter returns to being Spider-Man. A New Destiny One day, Peter was contacted by Ezekiel Sims, the Owner of the famous WebCorp, confronts Peter about his spider powers, revealing he got similar powers decades ago to fight a monster called Morlun. He explains that for millennia, humans have been able to share powers with animals, such as the Pym family, the Wakandan royal family, the Russian black widow operation, the tiger people, "Squirrel Girl," and now Peter. He explains that Morlun is a creature from the beginning of the Multiverse who is destined to consume the hearts of spiders and those like spiders for all eternity. After a fight with the monster, Peter found that Morlun was weak to radiation due to him becoming sluggish when he got closer to radioactive waste. Peter managed to use this against Morlun and beat him. But Ezekiel left Peter with a warning. Civil War When the Sokoiva Accords went into action, Peter chose to side with Iron Man at first, but chose not to give public support due to the pressure of unmasking himself. This proved to be his undoing, as the Pro-Registered Thunderbolts, a team of "Redeemed" Villains, decided to hunt him down, forcing Peter on the run. During this time, Jameson loses custody of the Daily Bugle to Dexter Bennett, a shrewd and temperamental man who turned the Bugle into glorified paparazzi. A number of employees, including Peter, quit. Dexter, in retaliation, blacklisted all of them in the entire East Coast. The employees, lead by Joe "Robbie" Robertson, created a new news media called the Front Line. Dexter's incompetence leads to it's collapse, allowing Robbie to buy the company and merge it with Front Line, returning the Daily Bugle to it's former glory. Dark Reign Following the botched Skrull Invasion, Norman Osborn becomes the director of SHIELD, which he remade into HAMMER. Osborn becomes the Iron Patriot, and MacDonald Gargan (The Scorpion), is bound to a clone of the symbiote to become his Spider-Man in the Dark Avengers. Due to this, Peter and a number of Avengers go into hiding. During this time, Jameson becomes mayor while his father, Jay, becomes May's boyfriend. Norman blackmails Harry to serve him in the Dark Avengers by holding his girlfriend Lily Hollister hostage, inciting Peter to fight the Dark Avengers with the reassembled Avengers. Making the Big Time Thanks to Jameson's wife, Marla Madison, Peter was able to get a successful internship at Horizon Labs, working under the famous TED Talks veteran, Max Modell. This allowed him to improve his tech and gain a new arsenal. Spider-Island Peter's life is turned upside down when the Jackal returns and gives the entire city of New York spider powers. While hunting the Jackal, he learns that the Jackal had created a new clone: A woman identifying herself as Adriana Soria, the Spider-Queen. Scarlet Spider accidentally kills the Queen in the final battle and the Jackal is arrested. Afterwards, Peter confronts Julia Carpenter, who had started developing psychic abilities after being blinded. He asks who the Queen is a clone of, because she was asian in appearance, not anywhere near any of Peter's ancestral heritage. She tells him a cryptic message of another spider and how his world will change. Spider-Man: Hero of Time During a battle with Mysterio after he aquires the Time Stone, Spider-Man gets sent throughout time. Next, he finds himself Three Years in the future, where a Sixteen year old named Miles Morales became Spider-Man after Peter sacrificed himself stopping Norman Osborn. Peter was shocked that in just Three Years he would die and his identity would be known. He confronts his friends and family, and all break down in tears at what has happened. Peter and Miles fight the Mysterio and his android counterpart and Peter starts going forward in time, but promises that since Miles got his powers Three Years ago, that he'd find him and train him into being a hero. Soon, Peter found himself being hunted by a stylish police, and he eventually runs home, finding himself Ten Years in the future, where Peter retired after a villain called the Regent became ruler of the United States and started hunting down heroes. This timeline's Peter chose to retire to protect Mary Jane (His Wife), and Annie (His Daughter). Spider-Man and Peter join forces after Annie's spider powers are discovered and overthrow the Regent. Spider-Man helps Peter learn how to train Annie and the other children of heroes to become Heroes in this new world. Suddenly, he finds himself in 2099, where he meets the Spider-Man of that time, Miguel O'Hara. He finds Miguel wondering if he's worth the effort of being Spider-Man, but during a fight with Venom 2099, Pete is able to convince Miguel to keep being Spider-Man. With Miguel's help, Peter is able to return to the present, and meets Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man, in the real time and starts training him. Dying Wish By using a body swapping machination, a dying Doctor Octopus had succeeded in swapping bodies with Spider-Man. As Doctor Octopus, Peter reluctantly lead his own enemies to help him retake his body. Using the same machine, Peter is able to return to his body, but taking pity on Otto, he puts his body into a brain dead clone. Using the machine, he was able to put into the machine a duplicate of his personality to serve as a conscious and also have him live through Peter's memories: Creating a new hero as Doctor Octopus dies: The Superior Spider-Man. Parker Industries After the creation of Alchemax (An amalgamation of Allan Chemical and Oscorp with half of Horizon Labs), Peter and Otto were able to send May to school with them, where together they form Parker Industries. The Goblin Nation attacks, and Otto and Peter are able to defeat the Green Goblin again. After the victory, Otto feels like he's not a worthy hero, so he starts travelling the multiverse. Spider-Verse While investigating a murder, a dying Ezekiel reveals that another was bit by the same spider as Peter: Cindy Moon. Peter finds her, realizing that the Spider-Queen is her clone. She becomes his ally named Silk. Not long after, Earth-1056 is met with a plethora of alternate universe spider powered heroes, who recruits Peter and his allies in fighting the Inheritors, Morlun's siblings and father. Peter becomes the leader of the resistance for beating Morlun. Peter joins forces with Superior Spider-Man to fight the enemy. Eventually, the battle takes them to Earth-2345876, a reality destroyed by nuclear war started by Doctor Octopus, and Peter is shocked to learn that the sole survivor is that reality's Spider-Man: Ben Parker. The Web Warriors are able to gain him and rogue Inheritor Karn as an ally. During the final battle, Peter traps the Inheritors on the poisonous earth and Karn becomes the Master Weaver, guardian of the multiverse. World Wide Parker Industries blooms into a global conglomerate spreading across multiple countries. Spider-Man becomes the mascot and bodyguard to Peter Parker, now operating on a global scale. For aide, Peter hires Hobie Brown to pose as Spider-Man whenever needed. Parker Industries started numberous philanthropist organizations such as Horizon University and the Uncle Ben Foundation. The Clone Conspiracy Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Raft breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it.174 This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: Gwen Stacy, Jean DeWolff, Tim Harrison, Charlie, Jackpot, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, George Stacy, Marla Madison, Billy Connors, Sally Avril, his parents Richard Parker, and Mary Parker, his clone Ben Reilly, and most of all, Uncle Ben. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the New Avengers, and more recently, the Future Foundation. Spider-Man's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter during the Death of Jean DeWolf, leading to an enduring friendship. Peter also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that mutantsoften face. More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In the Bar with No Name, the villains present initially felt discouraged to bet money against the Wall-Crawler as he fought Overdrive since "He always beats the new guys." When the Hood began his criminal career and was almost killed by the Constrictor, the Constrictor noted how new he was to villainy and that he "didn't even get to fight Spider-Man." Despite all the grudges Spider-Man has accumulated, he has made peace with some former enemies such as the Punisher (now an uneasy ally), Venom (now known as Toxin), Molten Man, Rocket Racer, Kaine (now known as Scarlet Spider), and even checked up on the less than lethal Frog Man after his incarceration ended to make sure things were fine. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, John Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. It was also revealed that Spider-Man is disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. In some cops, this dislike grew into hatred and they had tried to incriminate the Wall-Crawler by putting some of his trackers on recent corpses to turn public opinion against him. However, Vin Gonzales (one of the involved cops) revealed the scheme for a lighter sentence and they earned the anger of general public that the police ironically tried to frame Spider-Man with the crime. During a recent fight with Cable, Cable noted that Spider-Man is seen in the future as the greatest hero of them all. Also, after Spider-Man helped the villain Loki to save his daughter from Morwen, one earned the other grudging but genuine respect. When Doctor Octopus tried to become a better Spider-Man than Parker after switching bodies, he failed to stop the Green Goblin's take over of Manhattan, and admitted that Parker was the actual "Superior Spider-Man." Relationships Peter's love interests include Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Betty Brant, Carlie Cooper, Michele Gonzales, Liz Allan, Debra Whitman, Cissy Ironwood, Sara Bailey, Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable), and most recently Silk and Lian Tang. Religious Views Peter's view on religion is conflicted to say the least. First off, his father's side of the family is christian, but his mother's side of the family is Jewish. If struggling to choose between two views wasn't enough for him, he also pondered the benefits of atheism. But he knew that he would be ostracized for those doubts, so he decided to follow all three, to a degree. Meaning he'll believe in all three at once yet not at all. Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Trivia Category:Earth-1056 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Armor Users Category:Infrared Vision Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Healing Factor Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Pheromone Release Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Oz Formula (Earth-1056) Category:Wall Crawling Category:Super Agility Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Vigilantes Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Worthy of Mjolnir (Earth-1056) Category:Scientists Category:Investigation Category:Avengers (Earth-1056) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Super Smart Category:Secret Identity Category:Camouflage Category:Electric Blasts Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1056) Category:Midtown High School (Earth-1056) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-1056) Category:Acting Category:Multilingual Category:Spider-Family (Earth-1056) Category:Parker Family (Earth-1056) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1056) Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Alias Investigations (Earth-1056) Category:Prodigies Category:Parker Industries (Earth-1056)